


Fuck The Snow

by ladyinsanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cartoonz is a side character, Delirious embarrassing himself, Evan teaching Delirious how to ice skate, Fluff, H2OVanoss - Freeform, I know, M/M, Vanlirious - Freeform, and hold hands, cozy cabin in the snowy mountains, fuck I curse alot, how lewd, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsanity/pseuds/ladyinsanity
Summary: Delirious slips on the ice and Evan laughs at him. Then Evan slips on the ice and its Delirious' turn to laugh.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Fuck The Snow

“Come on Jon. It’ll be fun!” Luke was begging Jonathan to go snow boarding with him. Luke was great at it and absolutely loved it, Jonathan on the other hand hated boarding and the snow. It was cold, wet and slippery and no matter how many times he’s gone he couldn’t get the hang of snow boarding. 

“No. You know I hate the snow and boarding’s a BITCH.” Said Jonathan. Luke pouted, “Pleeeeeeease. I don’t wanna go alone. I wanna go with my bestest bud!” Jonathan smiled and looked over to Luke who was giving him puppy eyes. He sighed, “Fine. Just stop with that look!” Luke jumped up with excitement of winning. Jonathan walked into his room, grabbing his warmest winter hoodie and the thickest snow boots he owned. “Just know I’m not boarding!” Jonathan grumbled while tying his laces. Luke laughed.

When they got to the resort, they immediately noticed all the people. Winter had just started and the past few nights up there had gotten plenty of snow. Cars were parked along the road next to piles of snow. The roads were icy so chains were required, even on Luke’s truck. 

After twenty minutes of looking for a parking spot Luke jumped out of the car, immediately headed towards the back of the truck for his gear. Jonathan was a little more hesitant on getting out. They had the heater on the whole ride up so Jonathan was just starting to feel cozy. He felt how cold the air was when Luke opened the door and instantly regret agreeing to coming along. He took a deep breath and hopped out. The cool air hit like a slap to the face. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He muttered to himself as he moved towards the back of the truck with Luke. “So, what are you planning to do if you’re not boarding with me?” asked Luke. Jonathan sighed, which thanks to the cold he could see, “Probably wait in the resorts lobby like last time. I was fine sitting next to the fire.” 

They made their way over to the log cabin. The parking lot in front of the resorts main building was full and people were scattered everywhere. They walked through the snow but had to cross through the road to get to the building. “You’re really just gonna wait here?” said Luke. “Well I sure as hell ain’t boarding unless I wanna be a laughingstock-” Just as the words left Jonathans mouth he slipped on the ice beneath his feet. He instinctively threw his arms out in front of him, but it was useless. He landed face first into a pile of fresh snow. “Looks like it’s too late buddy!” Luke said between laughs. Jonathan pulled himself up, shaking the snow off when he looked across the bank and noticed a cute guy with jet black hair laughing at him too. Jon was fully embarrassed; he felt his face burn. 

The guy stepped forward towards them when Jonathan saw him go down. Jonathans mouth dropped open then he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. ‘Holy fuck is that what I looked like?! That’s hilarious.’ He thought to himself. He kept laughing when he saw the guy pick himself up. The guy was also laughing, it only made him look more attractive. When the guy got a hold of himself, he made his way over to Jonathan and Luke. He looked right at Jonathan, “Guess that’s karma for laughing at your fall. I just couldn’t help it; I was kind of eavesdropping and it was like perfect timing!” Luke began to laugh again. 

“I’m Evan by the way.” He smiled and gave a small wave. ‘That smile could melt away the snow.’ Thought Jonathan. “I’m Jonathan and this is Luke, and yeah, karmas a real bitch.” He chuckled. Luke patted Jonathan on the shoulder, “Jon, I’m gonna start heading up there before the line gets any longer.” He tossed the keys to Jon, “Here. In case you get bored, but you better not leave me. I know where you live.” He teased. Jonathan nodded to him and just like that Luke was gone. Leaving Jonathan with Evan, the handsome stranger.

Evan fixed his beanie and looked at Jonathan, “So you can’t snow board?” Jonathan smiled, “Nope. It seems like I’m just not good with snow in general.” Evan laughed, “Ah, well I don’t wanna brag, but I grew up in Canada so I’m pretty sure I have snow pumping through my veins.” Jonathan chuckled and took another look at Evan. He was wearing a puffy black and yellow coat and black pants. He was also wearing a black beanie on his long hair which Jonathan found absolutely HOT. 

The wind began to blow and Jonathan began to shiver. Evan noticed, “Hey man, wanna go inside the resort? It’s warm and they sell some of the BEST hot cocoa I have ever tried.” Jonathan nodded, “Hell yeah!” They carefully made their way into the resort. The place wasn’t as crowded as it was outside but there was still a lot of people. They made their way over to the coffee stand and Evan ordered two hot chocolates. He handed one to Jonathan. “Thanks.” Evan gave a crooked smile, “It’s payback for laughing at you.” They laughed and looked for a place to sit. Jonathans usual spot was taken over by a bunch of kids. “Looks like it’s really full today, there’s no place to sit.” Said Jonathan looking around the room. “Wanna go to my room? I’ve got a fireplace and it’s pretty warm in there too.” Evan said nonchalantly. Jonathan was freaking out a little at the thought of him and Evan being alone in room together but shoved his feelings down, “Sure.” 

They walked down the cabins and made their way to Evans room. When Evan opened the door Jonathans eyes went wide. The cabin was bigger than the usual ones and even looked fancier. Evan made his way over to the fireplace. “Uh, do you know how to start this?” He asked Jonathan. Jons eyes lit up, “Yeah, fire’s kind of my thing.” He took his lighter out of his pocket and before lighting he turned to face Evan realizing how strange his words were, “Not in like a pyromaniac way! I swear I won’t burn this place down.” Evan laughed, “It’s okay, I didn’t think you were but let me take out my phone and have 911 on speed dial.” Jonathan appreciated how he joked with him. He lit the fire and used the poker to move the sticks around. 

Evan sat down on the floor next to him. He began to take his coat and beanie off. Under his coat he wore a long sleeve that was tight against his muscles. Jonathan got warmer just staring at him, so he took his jacket of as well. He took another drink of the hot chocolate and Evan did the same. “So why are you up here? Are you boarding as well?” asked Jonathan. Evan shook his head lightly and nodded over to his skates by the door, “No, I’m a hockey player, my teams stationed here for our game. I can board though, but I enjoy ice skating more.”

Evan hair fell into his face and he kept pushing it back. “A hockey player huh? Of course, you did tell me you were kind of ‘Mr. Canada.’” Evan laughed and lightly pushed Jonathan. Jonathan smirked. “I bet you’d love the snow too if you tried ice skating or even got better at boarding.” Evan quirked. Jonathan rolled his eyes, “I’ve been trying to get better at snow boarding forever. It’s just not gonna happen for me. As for ice skating I will admit I’ve never tried but if I can’t even sled then how could I ice skate?!” Evan chuckled, “Aww come on, you just said you’ve never tried it. I bet you’d love it and you might even be great at it!” Jon glared with a small smile, “You Canadian is jumping out again.” Evan threw his head back with a big smile. 

He took a drink of cocoa before he spoke again, “Come on, the rink isn’t as crowded let’s go give it a try!” Jonathan tried to come up with an excuse. “But, but I- I don’t have skates!” Evan jumped up and grabbed his and another pair, “I got some. I’m pretty sure you’re the same size. C’mon, I’ll be right there with you, please.” Evan pouted. Jonathans heart beat faster when Evan begged. ‘God am I really going to give in to this again?’ He stared at Evans lips. “Yea, okay fine.” Evan couldn’t contain his happiness, “Yes!” He was practically jumping up and down.

\--

Evan was already doing laps on the ice showing Jonathan how fun it was. When they were putting their shoes on Jonathan was already ready to give up. Evan was patient with him and after a while of enjoying watching Jonathan struggle, he decided to tie the laces for him. Jonathan was glad Evan was focused on the shoes because his face was burning at the sight of Evan on his knees in front of him. 

Evan was on the ice and Jonathan was slowly making his way over to him. His legs were so wobbly on the ice he had to hold his arms out for balance. He was about to turn back when Evan grabbed his hands. He immediately looked up to Evan. A blush was spread across his face along with a reassuring smile. Jonathan also began to blush but didn’t look away from Evans eyes. They were so warm and welcoming. Evan looked right back into Jonathans ocean eyes. He slowly pulled them out onto the ice, but Jonathan hadn’t noticed.  
“You’re doing great.” Evan said breaking the spell he had over Jonathan. Jonathan looked around and noticed they were in the middle of the rink. There weren’t too many people, only a family with a bunch of kids. “Fuck, oh fuck were in the middle of the ice.” He was starting to freak out and his legs were getting wobbly again. “Hey, hey it’s okay. Just look at me.” Said Evan. Jonathan gave a small nod and looked at Evan. He was doing better, skating actually seemed fun. Some kids zoomed by them and Jonathan muttered a curse. Evan laughed.

After a while of Evan holding him he decided to let go. “No, no, no, where are you going!?” Jonathan cried. Evan stopped a few feet in front of him and held his hands out, “Come to me yourself, I know you can do it.” Evan had a smug smile on his face. “Bitch.” Jonathan grumbled. “There are children present watch the language.” Evan joked. Jonathan stuck his tongue out. Jonathan took a deep breath and pushed forward, moving the way he did with Evan. It was going great. He was doing it, he was actually doing it. Luke would be so shocked to see him out here on the ice and actually skating. 

Just as he got to Evan he reached his hands out, suddenly his balance was lost. Evan saw but it was too late. Jonathan fell right on his ass. Evan tried to contain his laughter and hide his smile as he helped Jonathan up. The kids who passed them earlier were laughing. Evan was worried Jonathan would be angry, but instead he was a good sport about it, he was laughing along with them. “I was doing it! God that was exhilarating!” Jonathan said with a big smile, “But my ass does hurt like hell now.” Evan titled his head to the side and stared at Jonathan. Jonathan noticed, “What? Did I get snow on my face?” He began to wipe at his face when Evan laughed, “No, no it’s just… You did great. I’m really proud of you.” Jonathans heart beat in his ears, “Oh, thanks. It-It’s mostly because you’re a great teacher.” Jonathan gushed. 

The walk back to Evans room was quiet. When they finally made it, they took their coats and shoes off and went back to the fire. It was dying out, so Jonathan added some more logs. The fire roared back to life. Evan watched Jonathan. His cheeks were painted with a pink hue, probably flushed from the cold. 

Jonathan turned to face Evan, “So, how long have you been skate-” before Jonathan could finish Evan leaned forward and kissed him. It took Jonathan by surprise, but he didn’t pull away, instead he pushed forward and deepened the kiss. The kiss was long, both of them putting all their feelings into it. Jonathan used one hand to hold himself up and the other snaked up Evans shirt and rested on his shoulder. Evan put his arms around Jonathans neck pulling him closer. Evan was the first to pull away, both of them were breathless. Evans arms were still around Jonathans neck, their foreheads were touching, “Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that since I met you.” Evan admitted. Jonathan gave a small chuckle, biting his lip to hold himself back from trying to kiss Evan again, “Yeah, because slipping on ice is sooo attractive.” Evan laughed. Jonathan moved his hand from Evan shoulder to his cheek and ran his thumb across Evans bottom lip, “I wanted to kiss you so badly out on the ice rink. I’m kind of glad you kissed me first, I wasn’t too sure…” “Yeah, I wasn’t sure either but I kind of went for it heh.” Jonathan slightly shook his head and went in for another kiss, Evan was happy to oblige. ‘I’m really glad I came up here with Luke. Maybe the snow isn’t so bad.’ Jonathan thought while moving his fingers through Evans hair. They sat there making out in front of the fire for hours. Until Luke called asking where Jonathan had gone too. He couldn’t wait to tell Luke about his day.


End file.
